Bunny Barlowe
]] Name: Bunny Emilia Barlowe Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre and acting, playing the electric violin, SOTF, old cartoons, anime and action movies, keeping a regular vlog Appearance: Pretty much average in terms of height and weight, Bunny stands at 5’5” and weighs 130lbs. She’s Caucasian, and her skin is fairly pale, something that runs in her family but is also helped by Bunny spending a lot of time indoors. Bunny has a slightly curvy figure, her hips being a little larger than most. Because she doesn’t get too much exercise outside of acting, Bunny attempts to keep her weight down through her diet. Her diet is generally very good, although her claims of being vegan are false, as she eats meat at home. She also has a weakness to certain snack foods. Bunny has a small, round nose, and large green eyes. Her eyebrows can grow larger than she’d really like, and so require constant trimming. She has no piercings of any sort. Bunny is ever so slightly farsighted, and as such, needs glasses for reading and similar activities. However, she hates wearing them, and as such, keeps them stowed away in her pocket or bag much of the time, only withdrawing them when she absolutely needs them. Bunny makes sure to take excellent care of her long, flaxen coloured hair, which reaches down to her waist. It is slightly wavy and has a fringe generally brushed to the left. Bunny occasionally wears hats, mostly paperboy caps, although she occasionally branches out to berets and other types of headwear. On casting day, Bunny was wearing an opened black zip up jacket, and underneath that, a light blue t-shirt. The t-shirt featured a quote from SOTF Season 3 victor Kenny Yamana; specifically, his “I see just one problem with that plan...” quote. Aside from that, Bunny wore a grey paperboy cap, a short red ruffled skirt that stopped just above her knees, a pair of black tights and a pair of black Converse. She was also carrying her pair of red framed glasses with her. Biography: Bunny is the daughter of Lillian Barlowe, a radio DJ, and Alexander Barlowe, a mechanic, and is their only child. Bunny was born in Boston, and spent the first six years of her life there, before the family moved to Whittree. Bunny's name was Lillian's idea; she thought it sounded adorable and unique, befitting their daughter. The Barlowes moved due to the majority of their relatives living in the area, and wanted to see more of them. Lillian slightly spoilt Bunny in her youth, providing her with almost anything she asked for. However, slowly but surely, Alexander drilled the idea into Bunny’s head that hard work provided a greater benefit than being simply given something. Bunny still retains some of that spoilt attitude, however, occasionally getting sulky if things don’t go her way. From a young age, Bunny has had an almost endless wellspring of energy and enthusiasm. If a teacher asked the class to do something, she’d be the first to volunteer. Bunny loved showing off in front of her friends, either something she herself had learnt to do or something her mother had bought for her. Lillian was quick to notice this, and an idea formed in her head. Lillian had always had dreams of being an actress, but a combination of misfortune and injury had destroyed this idea. In part out of a belief that Bunny’s enthusiasm and willingness to show off were perfect traits for an actress, and in part out of a desire to see her daughter achieve what she could not, Lillian signed Bunny up for a youth theatre and acting club. At first, Bunny was uncertain about it, and for the first few sessions, her usual enthusiasm and spirit was noticeably missing as she struggled to get into the groove. Lillian quickly noticed this and, realising that she might have pushed her beloved daughter too fast into something, took Bunny aside and asked her if she really wanted to carry on with the club. Had Bunny said no, her life would likely have taken a very different track. However, Bunny said that she wanted to carry on for a little longer at least, to see how things went. The rest was history. Bunny’s energy swiftly clicked with the idea of acting, and she quickly grew to love it. She loved the thrill of performing, of seeing other people’s reactions to her, and of the simple joy she got from acting. Bunny’s life dream from then on was to become an actor, on stage, television and the big screen. She prefers comic acting and more action based acting to the serious, low-key stuff, although she’s perfectly willing and able to do so. Bunny’s constant showing off obviously annoyed her classmates and peers, even those who were friends with her. She never meant to irritate anybody; in fact, Bunny wanted to, and still wants to, make friends with as many people as possible. Showing off her talents was, she believed, one way of getting people to like her. Her constant wellspring of energy also wore many people out around her, and still does to this day. Bunny first started playing the violin when she was 8, when few of her friends and classmates played an instrument, let alone a violin. As with acting, it was partially an attempt to stand out from the crowd. Bunny struggled at first, almost giving up early on, but steadily, with encouragement from her father, she grew more and more skilled and truly began to enjoy it. However, when Bunny started at Whittree, she noticed several other students playing the violin, many of whom were clearly more skilled than her. Bunny didn’t want to give up the violin, but she did want to stand out in some way. After a bit of internet searching, she discovered the existence of the electric violin. Through a combination of pestering her mother and doing menial chores and jobs around the neighbourhood, Bunny finally received her electric violin when she was twelve. She finds composition and improvisation incredibly difficult, but something she really enjoys is taking a song or piece of music and performing it in a different style to how it’s written. As Bunny first started secondary school, a lot of her friends began talking about Survival of the Fittest. Bunny had heard of the show, obviously, but had never been particularly drawn to it until then. However, one day, two of her closer friends planned a SOTF marathon, and invited Bunny to watch as well. Always a people pleaser, Bunny agreed, and fell in love with the show almost instantly. The storylines, drama, action and comedy all hooked her, and she became a huge follower of the show. She realises that the kids, and the deaths, are all real, and she does have a small feeling of guilt after watching every episode, but at the end of the day, the aforementioned points keep bringing her back to watch another episode or four. Bunny is very much open with her love of SOTF, which has given her a few enemies over the years. However, there is another TV related thing that Bunny keeps very much under wraps. Since she was young, Bunny has enjoyed watching older television shows and movies, either on the internet or on the rare occasion they were shown on TV. She’s never seen them as being inferior or outdated, and enjoys them almost as much as she does SOTF. Similarly to her preferred acting styles, Bunny prefers comedy and action shows and films, and also enjoys watching cartoons and anime, such as Adventure Time and Neon Genesis Evangelion, alongside live-action films, such as Die Hard. However, Bunny knows that the majority of the school doesn’t share the same views as her, and as such, the only people who know about this interest are her parents. Bunny often re-enacts her favourite scenes from SOTF and other shows and movies in her bedroom, mostly when her parents are out so she doesn’t disturb them. For the past three years, Bunny has been keeping a vlog which she attempts to update at least once every week, in an attempt to get her name even slightly more recognised, even if it is only minor internet fame. She uses a variety of stuff in her vlogs, ranging from talking about her interests and hobbies, to Survival of the Fittest, to playing her electric violin. Bunny’s grades at school definitely show that she’s the creative sort. She gets excellent marks in Drama and Music, and occasional good marks in English, but her other subjects range from average to poor. She’s not overly concerned with this, as she knows where her talents and interests lie. Her parents would both like for Bunny to get slightly better grades in all of her subjects, but also understand exactly what their daughter wants to do. Bunny’s attitude of showing off and making things entirely about her has mostly vanished. She still, obviously, loves the spotlight and she’ll take any appropriate opportunity to showcase her talents with relish. However, she won’t try and shove her interests and talents in peoples’ faces or try and upstage them, and for the most part only talks about these hobbies and interests when the conversation turns to them. Sometimes, though, Bunny forgets herself, and can gush about something at the merest mention of it, or send every conversation in the direction of one of her interests. This, combined with her constant energy, pride, and love of SOTF, means that despite Bunny’s friendship group being fairly large, she also has quite a few people who dislike her. Advantages: Cheerful and always eager to make new friends, Bunny could easily make alliances during her time on SOTF. Being a fairly talented actress, Bunny could probably manipulate or fool the other students, if she so wished. Bunny’s knowledge of SOTF could potentially come in handy, in a pinch. Disadvantages: Bunny is very out of shape, with the only real exercise she gets coming from acting. If it came to a chase or a fight, Bunny would almost certainly lose. She’s angered some people at school with her open liking of SOTF, and her excitable personality has annoyed a few as well. Bunny’s desire to be famous and recognised worldwide could lead her to attempt ridiculous and foolhardy stunts to gain this fame. Designated Number: Team Silver Scorpions 1 (SS1). ---- Designated Weapon: Razor Sweet Pea Scooter Mentor Comment: "Actors have always intrigued me, as they need to put on someone else's face for a time. Miss Barlowe's tendency to annoy others in a high pressure environment will indubitably prove fascinating among her peers. I will be watching with some eagerness." Evaluations Handled By: 'Pippin )]] '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Gene Steward 'Collected Weapons: '''Razor Sweet Pea Scooter (designated weapon), frying pan (picked up in the World Oyster) '''Allies: 'Corin Albanesi, Forrest Doe, Saachi Nidal 'Enemies: 'Alice Young 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bunny, in chronological order Sandbox: *The Littlest Things *Tolstoy and Salad *This Ain't the Nerd Taxi SOTF-TV: *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard *Rock the Flock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bunny. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I'm sort of surprised to see that Bunny had only three threads in the actual game; for some reason I thought she made it a lot longer, though I suppose her threads are fairly extensive. Anyways, in Sandbox, Bunny mostly gets to show off the cheery, upbeat side of herself. There are a few points where she comes off as a little overbearing, which I think is intentional given her profile, but she doesn't really have the right thread partners to play off that appropriately; Marcus, for example, is just as steadfastly upbeat as Bunny, stubbornly interpreting her moments of insensitivity as actually nice and positive. I think probably the best bit from Sandbox for Bunny is her conversation with Saachi Nidal, where she's able to somewhat defuse a tense situation, though this plays more to her nicer side. I do wish, though, that some of Bunny's less positive traits could've come through just a tiny bit more given where she ends up (and seemed to be heading) in the game. Once the season starts, Bunny's more calculating nature plays through at points, juxtaposed with her tendency to not take the situation entirely seriously and to try to stay upbeat no matter what. It's an odd mix, which works better at some points than others; I'm more willing to roll with it when she's just woken up and is having an awkward conversation with Corin than I am when she's linking up with Regina and Tucker having just seen her alliance crumble and her allies die, and having announced that she's more than willing to kill as many people as she has to to survive. Yes, she's more serious at that stage, but she slips a little too easily into her old ways (and then just as suddenly back out); it feels sometimes like the two sides of Bunny aren't quite connecting. There's also a bit of oddness in the pacing of her posts, both in her death thread and the thread before, which may be a big part of that; the scenes she's involved with are so chaotic she's at points shunted off to the side and ignored while the action goes down. I guess what I'm feeling my way around here is that for me, Bunny works best when her persona is being complicated, when things aren't working perfectly, when her small hypocrisies are on display and especially when she's not quite able to pull off what she's attempting yet continues to try. I'm interested not in when the masquerade is dropped but in when it fails, when she tries but doens't quite pull it off. Her concept is great for that—there's all sorts of tension baked into the gulf between how she presents herself and how she acts—but I do wish that had gotten to bubble more directly through the surface in some of her scenes. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters